User talk:Animorph25
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Animorph25! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (literature) page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Shran (Talk) 07:04, 10 May 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please note that images uploaded to the database need a citation, see here, added to them or they will have to be deleted. - 05:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) GIFs Memory Alpha is actually phasing out the use of all .GIF files, see the image use policy for more information, and animated .GIFs haven't been allowed for some time. - 01:33, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Please review MA:QUOTE. Memorable quotes should not be more than one or two lines- if you need more than that, the quote is not too memorable. Entire passages are not permitted for this reason.--31dot 09:42, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Wikipedia Do NOT copy information from Wikipedia, that is a copyright violation and it will be deleted. - 04:38, August 28, 2011 (UTC) unused files Do you have any intentions to use the dozen or so comic images that you uploaded that aren't being used? --Alan (talk) 00:54, June 17, 2019 (UTC) : Yes, I do. It's just taking time to gather the needed information to add to the Apocrypha. But I'm working on it. --Animorph25 (talk) 03:01, June 17, 2019 (UTC)